Love For One of the Golden Pair
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Eiji meets a junior high school girl practicing her tennis skills. He complments her on her skills. She looks up to see him. Kara is surprised to see the one person whom she had secretly had a major crush on. What will happen when they meet eachother
1. A Chance Meeting

I do not own any of the PoT characters. Only my own characters. There is going to be a 'Mary Sue' in this story. So if you don't like it. Please don't read it. Or if you do read it. Leave a 'good' comment not a 'disrespecting' one. I'm writing this story for fun about one of my most favorite PoT characters, Eiji Kikumaru. That's all I have to say. Thanks alot for reading my story. I hope you will like it.

Princess Scorpio

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

"See you later, Oishi." Eiji said walking out of the tennis store they were just in.

"See you, Eiji." Oishi said waving bye to Eiji.

Eiji began walking on his way home until he heard some noise by a nearby tennis court. He left to go and see what was going on.

He looked onto the courtyard and saw a girl hitting tennis balls as they were being shot out at her by the tennis ball machine.

"She's good," Eiji spoke outloud.

The girl then looked towards him as another tennis ball shot towards her.

--------------------------------------------------

Kara looked towards the voice she heard off of the court. She felt her eyes open wide as she recognized one of the members of the 'Golden Pair' from Seigaku Academy Middle School.

"Watch out!" Eiji yelled towards her.

But it was too late. As she felt the tennis ball hit at top speed into her wrist.

Kara had dropped the racket in pain and held her wrist as she fell to her knees.

----------------------------------------------

"Oh no." Eiji said running towards her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause your injury."

"It's okay," Kara said as she winced in pain as Eiji looked at her wrist.

"I'll take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay." Eiji paused then said, "it's the least I can do for being the cause of your injury."

Eiji had helped Kara get up off of the court. He had walked Kara towards the hospital.

--------------------------------------------

Eiji was about one block away from the hospital as he saw Tezuka and Fuji walk out of a store nearby.

"Oi, Eiji." Fuji said smiling at him.

"Hey Fuji. Hey Captain." Eiji said to them.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked as he saw Kara holding her wrist.

"I had made Kara-chan injur herself. I had interrupted her as she was hitting tennis balls. And her wrist got hit by a fast tennis ball." Eiji paused then said, "I'm taking her to the hospital to see if she's alright."

Fuji smiled and whisper in Eiji's ear, "there are easier ways to ask a cute girl out."

"Fuji-chan!" Eiji whispered blushing.

"We hope you feel better, Kara-chan." Fuji said smiling at me as he and Tezuka bowed towards us.

"Thank you," I said smiling back at them.

--------------------------------------------

"The wrist has a crack in it. But it's not completely broken. Your wrist should heal in about three to four weeks." The doctor paused then said to Kara. "Try and not to use it until the cast comes off. And practice using your other hand."

"Okay," Kara said bowing towards him.

Eiji and Kara walked out of the doctor's office.

"How about we go and get something to eat? I'll treat you." Eiji said smiling at Kara.

"Okay," Kara said as she smiled back at him.

----------------------------------------

They had gone to Kawamura's father's sushi shop.

"Ah, Eiji-kun. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Kawamura-san." Eiji said smiling at the sushi shop owner.

"What shall I get for you today?"

"Two boxed-lunches." Eiji said smiling at Kara as he asked. "Is that okay Kara-chan?"

"Hai, Eiji-san." Kara said blushing.

Eiji paid for the lunches and they went to go and sit at an open table by the back of the shop.

Kara wasn't even worried about her wrist anymore. She didn't even notice the pain. For it was a tiny feeling she had, compared to the 'butterflies' in her stomache.

Eiji smiled as he saw Kara's cheeks a little pink. _"She must be having a good time. I'm glad she is."_

-----------------------------------------

Eiji had walked Kara home.

"Eiji-kun? Do you like horses?" Kara asked as she opened her front gate and walked towards her back yard.

"Horses?" Eiji asked then said smiling at Kara, "sure. I love all kinds of animals."

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Kara asked as she placed two fingers in her mouth and blew on them whistling.

A few minutes later a palamino and thouroghbred came trotting towards them.

Eiji smiled as he saw how gentle the horses were with Kara.

"It looks like your horses know who their master is," Eiji said smiling at Kara.

"I'm not their master. I'm their friend," Kara said smiling back at him.

Kara handed the reins to the thouroghbred to Eiji.

"Here. You can ride Midnight." She said smiling at him.

"Do you want me to help you get on yours?" Eiji asked.

"Sure," Kara said smiling at him.

Eiji walked over and placed his hands around Kara's waist. She had swung her leg over the saddle into the other stirrup.

Eiji then walked over to Midnight and mounted him.

They began walking towards the woods in Kara's backyard.

"Where are we going?" Eiji asked riding beside her.

"On a path I found a few months ago. It leads to your school's tennis courts." She said smiling at him.

"Really?" Eiji asked smiling at her. "So you must've seen my team practice alot."

"Yeah," Kara said blushing a little.

Eiji saw Kara's cheeks redden and smiled.

"Was there a certain player from my team you were watching?" Eiji asked smiling at her.

"There is." Kara said blushing deeper.

"Who is it?" Eiji asked.

"It's a secret." Kara said blushing.

"Why is it a secret?"

"Because, I don't know if he knows I exist." Kara said looking at Eiji.

"Okay, I understand." Eiji said smiling at Kara while he winked at her. Adding another shade of red to her cheeks.

Eiji looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting.

"It's getting late. How about I take you back home.

"Okay," Kara said smiling at Eiji.

They had ridden back to Kara's house.

Eiji had helped Kara off of her horse.

She placed her hands on Eiji's shoulders. As he placed his hands around her waist.Eiji had lowered Kara to the ground. And as he did, for a breif moment. Their lips brushed across eachother.

"I, uh, gomenasai." Eiji said looking at Kara. "Daijobu, Kara-chan?"

"Hai, Eiji-kun." Replied Kara with her cheeks a crimson shade.

They took Moon Fire and Midnight back to the stables.

Kara had unsaddled and unbridled the horses. She handed them to Eiji as she took out the brushes.

Eiji hung the bridles up and placed the saddles on a wooden bar underneath the bridles.

He took the other brush Kara had and went over to Moon Fire's other side. He started brushing her down the same way Kara was brushing her.

------------------------------------------

About an hour later Eiji walked Kara to her back door.

"Arigatou, Eiji-kun. I had a fun time today." Kara said smiling at Eiji.

"Goodnight, Kara-chan." Eiji said smiling at her.

"Goodnight, Eiji-kun." Kara said smiling back at him.

Kara closed the door behind her.

"Who was that Kara?" Marie asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Just a friend Mom." Kara said as she rushed past her and up to her room.

She looked out of her window just in time to see Eiji turn the corner off of her street.

_"It is you that I like, Eiji-kin." _Kara thought placing her fingers against her lips that were still warm from his.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oi! Eiji!" Oishi yelled walking up to him.

"Hey Oishi." Eiji said smiling at him.

"Where were you today?" Oishi asked looking at him.

"I went to the hospital." Eiji paused then said quickly, "I wasn't injured. I had caused an injury to a young girl."

"What happened?"

"I had seen her hitting tennis balls from a machine. I had thought she was doing a good job. She had heard me and looked over at me as a tennis ball was aimed at her. I had caused the crack in her wrist." Eiji said with an unhappy expression. "So I had taken her to the hospital to get it bandaged up. After we were done there. I took her out to eat. And we just finished horseback riding."

"She owns horses?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah. She has two of them," Eiji said. "And they are both so gentle with her."

"You must've had a fun time." Oishi said smiling at Eiji.

Eiji smiled in return as he replied smiling at Ooishi. "I did have a fun time with her. I wonder if I'll get to see her again?"

"Did you already fall for her Eiji?" Ooshi asked smiling.

"Hmm," Eiji paused then said smiling at his partner. "I don't know. But I was happy being with her."


	2. The New School

**Chapter Two:**

**The New School**

"Sayonara Okasa-san. I'm leaving," Kara said walking out the door and walked to the barn.

"Are you riding Moon Fire to school?" Marie asked.

"Hai," Kara said as she swung her leg over Moon Fire's saddle into the other stirrup.

"Becareful about using your wrist while riding her and at school." Marie said as Moon Fire lifted herself up so she was standing instead of kneeling on the grass.

"Hai, you don't have to worry, Okasa-san." Kara said takng Moon Fire's reins and pulled them towards her right side to make Moon Fire shift towards the right side as she turned around. "Let's go Moon Fire." Kara said brushing her hand against the palamino's slender neck.

Moon Fire answered with a whinny as she started trotting towards Seigaku Acadamy.

---------------------------------------------------

Eiji and Fuji arrived at school just in time to hear a group of people give out amazed gasps.

They looked and Eiji said with a smile on his face. "It's Kara-chan's horse Moon Fire."

"She's a pretty horse." Fuji smiled then said in a teasing tone to Eiji, "Just like Kara-chan. Right?"

"Ah, um," Eiji mumbled blushing.

They left and went towards the horse.

"Hey Kara-chan." Eiji said smiling at her.

Kara looked up and felt butterflies in her stomache as she heard Eiji's voice.

"Ohiyo, Eiji-kun." Kara said smiling at him.

Moon Fire whinnied as if she was saying hi to Eiji also.

"Ohiyo, Moon Fire." Eiji said smiling as he petted the horse.

Eiji held his hands out to Kara to help her off of Moon Fire.

"Arigatou, Eiji-kun." Kara said as she blushed remembering what happened the night before when Eiji had helped her off of Moon Fire.

"Ohiyo, Kara-chan." Fuji said smiling at Kara.

"Ohiyo, Fuji-kun." Kara said returning the smile.

"I didn't know you transfered here." Eiji said smiling at Kara.

"Today's my first day." Kara said looking at him.

"How about I show you to the Principal's office?" Eiji asked smiling at her.

"Sure," Kara said returning the smile.

"What about Moon Fire?" Eiji asked.

"She'll be okay." Kara said smiling at them. "She won't go anywhere without me."

Eiji had taken Kara to the principal's office so she could give him the transfer papers to the school.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Miss Tamiyaka?" The secretary called out.

Kara got up and went to the secretary.

"Mr. Saiyuka will see you now."

"Hai," Kara said bowing towards the secretary as she walked towards the principal's office.

"Miss Tamiyaka," Saiyuka said getting up and walked around his desk holding his outstretched hand to Kara in a freindly greeting.

"Hai," Kara said bowing to the principal.

"We had ordered a uniform for you." Saiyuka said handing Kara a green and white uniform with a red bow tie for the blouse. "Please be wearing it before homeroom starts."

"Hai." Kara said bowing towards her new principal.

She had left the principal's office and met up with Eiji, who decided to wait for her.

"You already have a new school uniform?" Eiji asked smiling.

"Hai, Okaasa called and ordered one in for me a week ago." Kara said smiling at Eiji.

"Did you get a schedual yet?" Eiji asked.

"Hai," Kara said handing Eiji a sheet of paper.

Eiji smiled as he noticed they both had the same homroome as Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi.

"We have the same homeroom. I shall wait for you so I can show you where it is." Eiji said smiling at Kara.

"Arigatou, Eiji-kun." Kara said smiling as her cheeks added a light shade of red that was almost unnoticable.

---------------------------------------------------

Kara and Eiji had walked to their homeroom.

She had recognized Fuji and Tezuka as soon as Kara saw them. There was one person Kara didn't recognize until she had seen his face.

Eiji walked Kara over to where they were talking.

"Ohiyo, minna." Eiji said walking towards the other guys.

"Ohiyo Eiji." Oishi said and smiled as he held his hand out towards Kara. "My name is Oishi. Nice to meet you, Kara-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Oishi-kun." Kara said smiling in return as she shook his hand.

---------------------------------------------------

"Everyone get to your seats. We have a new student joining us." The teacher paused then called out, "Kara Takamine? Would you please come to the front of the class."

Kara got up and walked towards the front of the classroom.

Eiji smiled as she turned and faced the classroom.

Fuji sat next to Eiji and leaned over whispering in his ear. "You're in love Eiji-chan."

"I am not." Eiji said blushing a deep shade of red. "I just think of Kara-chan like a friend."

"I've know you for a very long time. I think I can tell when you really like someone." Fuji said smiling at Eiji.

------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to go fast.

Kara had met the other members of Segaku during lunch break.

Kara had noticed that both she and Eiji had the same exact classes together.

"Ahh, "I'll be back Kara-chan." Eiji said smiling at her.

"Okay." Kara said returning the smile as she felt her stomache tighten with 'butterflies'.

Eiji came back a few minutes later dressed in his tennis uniform.

"Shall we go to the tennis courts?" Eiji asked smiling.

"Okay. But first I have to check on Moon Fire." Kara said smiling at him.

"Okay." Eiji said smiling at her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Moon Fire," Kara called out.

She heard Moon Fire whinney over on the grass as the horse had gotten up and walked over to Kara and Eiji.

"I can't beleive she stayed here the whole time you were in school." Eiji said amazed as he saw how faithful the palamino was to Kara.

"She's always by my side. No matter where I am." Kara paused smiling at Eiji. "I had raised her since she was a foal out of her mother's belly. Her mother Moon Star was attacked one day by a mountain lion. We didn't know she died until we found her a few miles away from our farm. Since then, I've taken care of Moon Fire and I gave her her name as well."

"I see. So she thinks of you like a 'Mother' to her then?" Eiji asked then said smiling at Kara, "that's so kawaii."

Kara returned the smile as she said, "yeah. In a way she does."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kara and Eiji had walked to the tennis courts as Moon Fire fallowed behind them.

"That horse belongs to you Kara-chan?" Sakuno asked running towards Eiji and Kara.

"Hai," Kara said smiling at Sakuno.

"She's so pretty."

"Arigatou," Kara said smiling at Sakuno.

"Kara-chan?" Eiji asked smiling at her.

"Yeah?" She asked looking towards him as he took his jacket off.

"Could you hold this for me until practice is over for us?"

"Sure," Kara said smiling at Eiji as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

Fuji smiled and whispered to Ooshi and Tezuka.

They both looked at Kara and Eiji and smiled.

"They sure do make a cute couple." Ooshi said smiling at Tezuka and Fuji.

"Yeah," Fuji said nodding his head.

"It's easy to tell Kara-chan likes Eiji." Tezuka said with his eyes smiling even though he still held a serious tone in his voice.

Fuji smiled as Eiji walked up to them.

"So how are you and Kara-chan doing?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Fuji!" Eiji whispered harshly. "We're not like thet. We're just friends." Eiji said while thinking to himself, _"at least for now."_

"Eiji, you're blushing. You've hardly ever become flustered before by our teasing." Oishi said smiling at his partner.

"I, uh." Eiji paused then said in a serious tone. "Let's just start practice."

"Okay," Oishi said smiling.

--------------------------------------------

"Arigatou Kara-chan. I appreciate you holding my jacket for me." Eiji said smiling at Kara.

"Sure," Kara said smiling back at him with her cheeks a little red as she handed him back his jacket.

"Moon Fire. You can go home ahead of me. Go on. You know your way back." Kara said smiling as she petted the horse on her neck.

Moon Fire whinneied as she nudged Kara then turned around and left to go home.

"Where's Moon Fire going, Kara-chan?" Fuji asked as he walked up to her.

"I had sent her home ahead of me." Kara said smiling at him. "She's a very smart horse. She's probably going to take the secret path we know."

"Secret path?" Fuji asked.

"She knows a secret path that's in the woods up there." Kara said pointing to a hill surrounded by trees.

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yeah. I had shown Eiji-kun the path yesterday." Kara said smiling at Fuji.

Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka looked towards Eiji as they smiled at him.

Eiji looked towards them and smiled as he blushed.

Kara had started walking home with Eiji and everyone else.

---------------------------------------------

Eiji was the only person left with Kara as they walked home.

Kara had noticed someone watching her from an allyway.

"Bye, Eiji-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kara-chan." Eiji said smiling at her.

Kara was silent for a moment until Eiji had called out her name.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"What's wrong? You seem like something's bothering you." Eiji asked as he looked at Kara worriedly.

"Eiji-kun?" Kara paused then asked blushing. "Would you be angry at me if I gave you something?"

"No. Why would I be mad?" Eiji asked looking at her.

"Do you remeber what I had told you yesterday on the path in my woods? About how I told you there was a member from your team I had liked?"

"Yes. You told me it was a secret because you thought he didn't know you existed." Eiji said looking at Kara.

"Well," Kara paused then faced Eiji as she blushed. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned up towards him and kissed him. "It is you that I like Eiji-kun." Kara paused saying as she felt tears begin to fill her eyes. But held them back so Eiji wouldn't see them. "Goodbye, Eiji-kun." She said leaving and went towards her home.

Eiji watched Kara and thought of the kiss wasn't really a kiss confessing Kara's feelings. But more of a kiss saying goodbye. But he decided not to think to much over it. He was glad Kara had told him her feelings. Now he just had to figure a way to tell her his own feelings for her.

-----------------------------------------------

"Are you fallowing me now?" Kara asked as she stood face to face with her old school's tennis captain.

"Why would you say that Kara-chan?" Tamikan asked in an evil tone.

"Answer the question," Kara said back, not wanting to back down from the violent person standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me that way?" Tamikan asked grabbing Kara's injured wrist. And snapped it backwards. Breaking it completely.

Kara opened her mouth to scream. But Akira covered her mouth before the scream reached her throat.

"I shall destroy the members of Seigaku. Just as easily as your wrist." Akira said laughing as he walked out of the ally.

"Bastard!" Kara whispered angrily as she placed her fingers in her mouth blowing on them, whistling.

-----------------------------------------------

Moon Fire was eating grass as she heard Kara's whistle in the distance.

She started galloping towards the area of where Kara's voice came from.

------------------------------------------------

Kara looked up as she heard Moon fire.

"Moon. Fire. Take. Me to. The. Hospital." Kara said in painful gasps.

Moon Fire had helped Kara get on top of her. Kara had enough strength to tie a rope around her waist and attach it to Moon Fire's saddle horn.

Kara had grabbed ahold of Moon Fire's mane and hung down low to keep her balance as Moon Fire raced to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

Tezuka and Oishi were walking out of a store as they heard noises rushing towards them.

They looked up as they saw Kara hunched over her horse.

"Was that-?" Tezuka asked.

"Kara-chan!" Oishi said in a shocked voice.

They looked down at the ground and saw spots of blood.

"She's injured." Tezuka said as Oishi placed his fingers in the small puddle of blood on the ground.

"Let's go." Oishi paused then said getting up. "Eiji needs to know what's going on."

--------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she's at the hospital! She was just fine when I left her a half an hour ago." Eiji said.

"We don't know the details ourselves." Oishi said to Eiji. "All we know is what we saw. She was racing towards the hospital hunched over Moon Fire's back."

"Let's go." Eiji said.

They had gone to Kara's house first. After they told Marie what they saw. They left to go to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------

"What in the hell!" A doctor yelled as he saw a Palamino enter the hospital with a person hunched over her back.

"Bring a stretcher!" The doctor yelled as he took the young girl off of the saddle.

A group of doctors came with a stretcher. They came and took the girl to the emergency room.

The palamino walked back outside.

---------------------------------------

"Moon Fire!" Marie called out.

The palamino looked towards Marie and everyone else. She then gave out a furious cry showing her anger.

"It's okay, girl." Marie said as she petted Moon Fire's neck.

Marie and the others went into the hospital.

-------------------------------------

"Can i help you?" A nurse asked sitting at a front desk asked as she looked up from her desk.

"My daughter was brought in here earlier by her horse." Marie said to the nurse.

"Ah, yes. That child was immdeiately taken to the E.R." The nurse said.

"Is she okay?" Marie asked.

"Well, I really don't know. Since it was such an instant reaction to everyone in the hospital." The nurse paused then said as she saw the doctor that took Kara to the emergency room. "Dr. Kiritama, this is the mother to the young girl earlier."

"Ah, nice to meet you." Dr. Kiritama said bowing to Marie.

"How is Kara?" Marie asked.

"She's doing good. She had asked me to do two favors for her." The doctor paused then said, "the first favor is to only allow her mother to see her. And for the second favor is for me to ask Kikumaru-kun to forget about her."

"Eh? Nani?" Eiji asked with sadness in his eyes.

"She told me to tell you it was for your protection as well as your own teammates protection."

"Our protection? Form who?" Eiji asked.

"She wouldn't tell me." Kiritama said.

"I'll do some research. I should be able to figure out who she's afraid of," Inui said.

---------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Marie asked walking into her daughter's hospital room.

Kara opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her.

"I'm fine, Mom." Kara said looking away.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked even though it didn't sound like a question.

"I said I was fine." Kara said in a defiant tone.

But Marie wouldn't back down so easily.

"Why did you ask the doctor to tell Kikumaru-kun to forget about you?"

"The same reason I told the doctor to tell him. To protect him and the others."

"Why would you want the person you love to forget about you?" Marie asked as she sat next to Kara.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kara asked. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." Kara said as she turned over to face the other way.

"Alright. I'll leave you to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Marie said as she left Kara's room.

What she didn't notice was Kara's tears falling from her eyes.


	3. At The Hospital

**Chapter Three:**

**At The Hospital**

Eiji had gone back home with everyone else.

"Eiji? You shouldn't let it bother you." Oishi said looking at him.

_"She had asked me to do two favors for her. The second favor is for me to ask Kikumaru-kun to forget about her."_

"I was thinking about how she acted when we parted." Eiji said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"'How she acted'?" Inui asked.

"With how she was talking and how she kissed me. It felt like she was saying goodbye to me. Not the same 'goodbye' as in 'I'll see you tomorrow.'" Eiji paused then said as he looked at everyone else. "It felt like she was really saying 'goodbye' as if she would never see me again."

"Did you notice anyone watching her?" Oishi asked.

"No," Eiji said as he shook his head. "She was glancing towards an allyway when she started acting this way though."

"An allyway?" Inui asked.

"Yeah. It was that one over there." Eiji said pointing towards a narrow ally.

"Let's go and check it out." Fuji said looking towards the area.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh God." Eiji said as he saw the blood splattered on the ground.

"Horrible," Kaidoh said as he saw the small puddles of it on the ground.

"I think I see a foot print over there." Inui said.

He went over and knelt down as he took his note pad out. He started writing in the note pad what information he could find off of the foot print.

"I shall work on this tonight." Inui said as he stood up closing his note pad.

------------------------------------------------------

"Kara-chan?" A nurse asked as she came into Kara's room. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai. Daijoubu." Kara said as she wiped her eyes dry.

"What's bothering you?" She asked sitting in the chair next to Kara's bed.

Kara remained silent.

"Are you thinking about the young man, Kikumaru-kun?" She asked then said as she saw Kara's eyes flinch. "I see you are thinking about him. How about I go and bring him to see you?"

"I can't see him." Kara said shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why?" The nurse asked looking at Kara with sadness in her eyes.

"Because, I don't want the person who did this to me find out about Eiji-kun." Kara said as she placed her head down on her arms.

"Why? Are you afraid of this person? You are safe here. Noone will harm you here." The nurse said as she placed her hands over Kara's hands.

"Even if I wanted to see him. He probably won't want to see me. I know I had hurt him with the words I had told Kiritama-sensei to tell him."

"Why don't you lay down Kara-chan. You need to rest still. I'll come and check on you later." The nurse said smiling at Kara.

------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji what's wrong?" Oishi said as he saw Eiji's expression.

"I'm going back to the hospital. I'm going to see if I can see her." Eiji said leaving.

"He's definately in love with Kara-chan." Fuji said smiling at everyone else.

"Yeah," Tezuka said as he still held a serious expression on his face.

--------------------------------------------------

Eiji walked into the hospital just as a nurse was coming out of Kara's room.

"Ah, Kikumaru-kun." The nurse said bowing towards him.

"I came to ask once again. If I could visit Kara-chan." Eiji said bowing towards the nurse.

"I was just about to call your school to get your phone number." The nurse said smiling at him. "I was going to call and have you come to visit Kara-chan. She feels really bad about what she had told Kiritama-sensei to tell you earlier. She had knew she hurt you. And she feels really bad about hurting you. She told me she had thought even if she wanted to see you. You wouldn't see her because of her hurting you. Plus she's afraid if the person who hurt her will come after you."

"That's not true." Eiji paused then said looking at the nurse. "I love Kara-chan."

"I can see you do, Kikumaru-kun." The nurse paused then said as she started walking towards Kara's room. "Come on. I'll show you to her room."

Eiji looked towards the nurse as she smiled at him and led the way to Kara's room.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kara-chan? You have a visitor." The nurse said as she walked into her room.

Kara looked towards the doorway and felt tears fall out of her eyes as she saw Eiji.

"Eiji-kun. Gomenasai," Kara said as she bowed to him.

"Kara-chan," Eiji said walking over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her. "Daijobu." He said smiling at her.

"Gomenasia," Kara said as tears were falling out of her eyes.

"Please don't cry." Eiji asked wiping Kara's tears away.

"I can't stop." Kara said back.

The nurse smiled as she stepped outside of the room closing the door.

-------------------------------------

"Hello?" Dr. Kiritama said as he picked up his phone.

"Gomen for calling you so late. But I want to call you and tell you what I did." The nurse said over the phone.

"Michiru-san? What do you mean what you did?" Kiritama asked.

"I had allowed Kara-chan a certain visitor just now. Because I felt it was right for her to see him."

"Are you saying you had let Kikumaru-kun see her?"

"Hai," Michiru paused then said over the phone. "I felt like she needed to see him. She was crying over him in her room when I had checked on her earlier. So I had let Kikumaru-kun see her. May I ask if it's alright for him to stay the night over?"

"It's okay with me Michiru-san." Kiritama said. "I myself didn't feel right about saying those words to Kikumaru-kun. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Hai. Sayanara." Michiru said hanging up the phone.

---------------------------------------

"Kara-chan? Who did this to you?" Eiji asked as he looked into her eyes.

Kara shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me to tell you Eiji-kun." Kara said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Who has scared you? When we first met. You seemed to be the type of person who didn't scare easily. Tell me who did this to you. Please?" Eiji asked looking into her eyes.

"No," Kara said once again shaking her head. "All I can say is he is a very violent person. Even if my wrist wasn't injured from before. He still would have broken it easliy." Kara looked at Eiji as she said, "he broke my wrist as if he was snapping a twig."

"Then tell me if you know what school he went to?" Eiji asked.

"My old school before I transfered to Seigaku." Kara paused saying, "Fumoshime Middle School."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to call Inui." Eiji said getting up to leave.

"Eiji-kun. You could probably use this phone." Kara said motioning to the phone next to her.

"Let's see." Eiji said picking up the receiver. He heard a dial tone indicating the phone could also be used for making outside phone calls. He had dialed Inui's cell phone number.

--------------------------------

Fuji and everyone else was taking a break at Kawamura's resturant.

"Hello?" Inui said as he picked up his cell phone. "Kara-chan gave you the school's name that the attacker went to. Fumoshime Middle School. It's Kara-chan's old school before she came to our school?"

"Yeah," Eiji said over the phone.

"This information should help us out alot. Tell Kara-chan arigatou and get well soon from all of us." Inui said before hanging up the phone.

"What did Eiji say?" Oishi asked Inui.

"Kara-chan still wouldn't give him the name of her attacker. But she told him the school's name that he went to."

"Which is?" Tezuka asked.

"Fumoshime Middle School. It was the school she had gone to before coming to our school."

"I see. So she knew the person who attacked her and threatened us." Fuji said with a serious expression on his face.

"So it would seem." Inui said.

"I can't wait to meet the bastard." Kaidoh paused saying as he made a tight fist. "Then we can show him the pain he had caused Kara-chan a thousand fold."

"For once I agree with you Viper," Momoshiro said grinning at him.

Ryoma had gotten up and started walking out of the sushi shop.

"Echizen? Where are you going?" Tezuka asked.

"To go and practice." Ryoma paused then said looking back at everyone. "I need to let some of my anger out."

--------------------------------------------


	4. The Members of Fumoshime Middle School

"Kara-chan?" Eiji asked looking at her.

"Eh?" Kara asked looking at him as her heart sped up in hearing the difference in Eiji's voice. It sounded more deep and serious to her for some reason.

"May I return the favor?" Eiji asked looking into Kara's eyes.

"Favor?" Kara asked.

Eiji placed his hand upon Kara's cheek as he leaned towards her.

"May I kiss you back?" Eiji asked as he leaned so close to Kara's lips. He was only centimeters away from touching them.

"Hai," Kara whispered nervously.

As soon as Eiji's lips touched Kara's. Her heart began to race as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

The next thing she knew. She felt her body temperature rise even higher as Eiji slid his tounge against hers. She felt her body shivver in excitement at the intimate kiss.

Eiji had felt Kara shivver and pulled away. "Daijobu, Kara-chan?" Eiji asked a little breathlessly.

"Hai," Kara whispered softly. "I was just thinking about how your kiss had made me feel." She said blushing a deep, crimson shade.

"How did it make you feel?" Eiji asked as he had begun to kiss her again. But this time along her neck.

"I felt, excited and nervous at the same time." She paused then said taking a deep breath, "just like how I'm feeling right now, Eiji-kun."

-------------------------------------

"Well look at what we have here," spoke a voice in the doorway.

Kara and Eiji both looked towards the doorway.

"How did you get in here? Bastard!" Kara said angrily.

Eiji looked towards Kara as he heard her voice change in anger.

_"He's the one who hurt Kara-chan and threatened us!"_ Eiji thought looking at the guy in anger.

"Ahh, so you're the famous 'acrobatic tinnis player' from the famous Golden Pair, Kikumaru-kun, right?"

_"Even looking at him from this distance fills me with anger ." _Eiji thought as he stood up to face Akira.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an angered voice.

"Trying to see who these weak members Kara-chan whishes to protect are." Akira said in an evil tone.

-----------------------------------

"Fuji? What's wrong?" Oishi asked looking towards him.

"I have a bad feeling." Fuji paused saying, "I feel like Kara-chan and Eiji are in danger."

"Let's go to the hospital." Tezuka said getting up and began walking out the door. "Oi, Momoshiro! Echizen! We're going to the hospital! You coming!" Tezuka yelled onto the the tennis courts nearby.

"Hai," they both yelled running towards Tezuka and the others.

---------------------------------

"Leave this hospital. You're not welcomed here." Eiji said angrily.

"Who's going to make me?" Akira asked in an evil tone.

"I will," spoke a voice behind him in the doorway.

_"That voice! I know it!"_ Kara thought as she looked towards the doorway. Tears filled her eyes as she saw who was standing there.

"I can't beleive you're back. Welcome home, Onii-chan." Kara said smiling at him.

"Okasa told me everything when I had returned home earlier." Yukishiro said standing in the doorway. "Get out of here, Akira. Right now, or I'll make you leave."

"Dame, Onii-chan!" Kara yelled with tears in her eyes. "He's much more powerful than when you last fought."

"Oh, I didn't know you were back," Akira paused saying as he gave an evil sneer, "Senpai."

----------------------------------

Fuji and the others arrived intime to see someone standing in the doorway to Kara's room.

"I won't repeat myself again! Get out of this hospital right now!"

"Very well," Akira paused saying. "I shall be back Kara-chan. And we can finish what we were doing before we were interrupted."

"Bastard," Kara whispered angrily.

"Oh look who else is here. It's the other people Kara wishes to protect." Akira said laughing as he walked out of the hospital.

"Onii-chan!" Kara yelled as she ran towards her older brother. "I've missed you," she said as she hugged her brother.

"And I've missed you." Yukishiro said hugging Kara back. "You've grown since I've last seen you."

"Well you haven't seen me for over a year," Kara said smiling at her brother.

"It looks like you have some more visitors, Nee-chan." Yukishiro said looking towards Fuji and everyone else.

"Eh? Minna," Eiji said looking towards Fuji and everyone else.

"I had felt like you and Kara-chan were in danger. So we came here to see how you guys were doing." Fuji paused then asked opening his eyes, "Kara-chan? Was he the one who hurt you?"

"Hai," Kara said nodding her head.

"I see," Fuji paused then said smiling at her. "You shouldn't let it bother you. You need to get your rest so you can feel better."

"Hai," Kara said smiling back at Fuji.

"I'll stay watch at her door. She should be okay." Yukishiro said looking at Fuji and everyone else.

"Hai," Fuji and everyone else said nodding their head.

Eiji was about to walk outside with the others until Yukishiro called him, "Kikumaru-kun."

"Eh? Nani?" Eiji asked looking towards Kara's brother.

"After you see everyone else out the doors. I need to speak to you in private." Yukishiro said looking towards Eiji with a serious expression on his face.

"Hai," Eiji said nodding his head.

----------------------------------------------------

"I never knew Kara-chan had an older brother. What was his name?" Tezuka asked then said looking at everyone, "he looks familiar to me for some reason."

"Eh, it was Yukishiro Tamiyaka." Eiji said looking at Tezuka.

"Yukishiro, huh." Tezuka paused then said, "He played in the tournaments over America and Germany for the past year."

"Yukishiro-san's a tennis player also?" Eiji asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Tezuka said nodding his head.

"Now I see why I had thought Kara-chan was such a good tennis player when I first saw her." Eiji said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------

"Kara when did he start coming after you?" Yukishiro asked looking at her.

"I had noticed him watching me as I was walking home with Eiji-kun ealier." Kara said to Yukishiro as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I see," Yukishiro paused then asked. "He was the one who hurt your hand?"

"Hai."

"Did he tell you anything threatening while you were talking?"

"Hai. He had threatened to destroy Eiji-kun and everyone else as easily as my wrist." Kara said looking at her brother.

"Bastard!" Yukishiro whispered angrily. He looked at Kara and smiled, "enough with the bad news. Tell me the good news."

"Good news?" Kara asked.

"What's going on with you and Kikumaru-kun?" Yuki asked smiling at Kara.

"Uh," Kara mumbled blushing a deep crimson shade.

"It looks to me like you guys are going out."

"Not really. But," Kara said casting her eyes downwards. "I had confessed my feelings to him before this had happened." Kara said looking at her wrist.

"Did he confess them back?"

"Not then. Because I ran away too fast from him because I had noticed Akira fallowing me." Kara paused then said, "Eiji-kun didn't flat out say 'I love you'. But I knew what he meant because I felt it in his kiss when he kissed me."

"I see." Yuki said smiling. "I could see he was in love with you when I saw his expression facing Akira."

"His expression?" Kara asked looking at Yuki.

"He had an expression of a man who wishes to protect what's important to him." Yuki said.

-----------------------------------------

"Welcome back." Shinji said to Akira.

"Where'd you go?" Rufus asked

"To go and pay a little visit to Kara-chan." Akira said smiling evily.

"I take it it was a bad visit. You don't sound as happy as your usual self." Marcus said looking at Akira.

"Her brother showed up. But not before I had found out which member of Seigaku Kara-chan cares the most for." Akira said evily.

"And who would that be?" Shuichiro asked.

"Kikumaru Eiji of the famous Golden Pair." Akira said smiling evily.

"I guess you want to destroy him?" Nakashima asked looking at Akira.

"What do you think?" Akira asked.

"I think you just like to play dirty. Just like the rest of us," Kaneda said smiling evily.

"Yeah Akira," Jounouchi said smiling evily as well.

"It's true." Akira said grinning.

"You must like to be mean to other people Akira," Tetsuo said smiling at Akira.

"Only to people I hate." Akira said smiling.

-----------------------------------------

Eiji had finished seeing off Oishi and the others. He had then walked back to Kara's hospital room.

Yukishiro looked up and seen Eiji standing in the doorway.

"I'll be back Kara. I just want to talk to Kikumaru-kun for a few minutes." Yukishiro said covering Kara up in her bed.

"Okay," Kara said smiling at both her brother and and Eiji.

She watched them leave and walked out of her doorway towards the outside.

-----------------------------------------

"What did you want to talk about Tamiyaka-san?" Eiji asked looking at Yukishiro.

"Well I think the first is your relationship with my little sister." Yukishiro paused then said looking at Eiji, "Kara-chan had been in love with you for a long time."

Yuki smiled as he saw Eiji blush a crimson shade.

"I think I might have fallen for Kara-chan at first site." Eiji paused then said, "I wish we had met on different circumstances though."

"'Different circustances'?" Yuki asked.

"The first time I had seen her. She was practicing her tennis. She had heard me give out a compliment. And she had looked towards me when a tennis ball hit her wrist in high speed." Eiji said sadly.

"She doesn't blame you for it. She had told me that even if her wrist wasn't in the condition from before. That bastard still would have broken it just as easily." Yuki said as he placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Kara doesn't blame you for the injury. And neither do I." Yuki paused then said smiling at Eiji, "you shouldn't blame yourself either Kikumaru-kun."

"I know she doesn't blame me for it. But I feel really bad about causing her injury." Eiji said looking at Yuki.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I was going to tell her tonight before that bastard had shown up." Eiji said in an angered tone.

"I see," Yuki paused then said smiling. "She'll be one of the happiest girls when you do."

Eiji smiled back at Yuki.

"How long has Kara been into tennis?" Eiji asked.

Yuki smiled and said looking at Eiji. "Since she first saw you and Oishi-kun play your first 'Doubles Tennis Game'. It was before I had left for Germany for my own tournament."

_"Wow. That was such a long time ago. So she has liked me since then." _Eiji thought to himself.

"I had teased her about it." Yuki paused then said looking at Eiji. "Guess what she did?" He asked laughing.

"What?" Eiji asked looking at Yuki.

"She slapped me in the face and busted my lip for embarrasing her." Yuki said laughing. "I could tell she fell in love at first site."

Eiji looked ay Yuki.

"When she gets out of here. You should take on a romantic date," Yuki said smiling at Eiji.

"That would be nice for her." Eiji said smiling. "But I have no idea where I would take her."

"She'll be happy whereever you take her." Yuki said smiling at Eiji.

Eiji returned the smile.

"Yuki-san." Eiji paused then said looking at him, "thanks for helping out earlier."

"Sure," Yuki said smiling.

"I'm glad Kara didn't mean what she said earlier." Eiji said looking out a window.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked his eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Kara had asked the doctor earlier that had done the operation to do a favor for her." Eiji paused then said looking at Yuki. "She had asked the doctor to ask me to forget about her."

"Why?"

"Because of the bastard who hurt her wrist. She didn't want him to know about any of the members of Seigaku. She was afraid that if he found out who we were. He'd hurt us." Eiji said looking at Yuki. "She was crying when I was able to see her again. She had felt really bad about what she told the doctor to tell me. I had forgiven her when I was able to see her."

"Kara's the type of person who will sacrifice herself for the ones she loves." Yuki said smiling at Eiji. "She even stood up to Akira once before when he was talking crap about me."

"She seems like suck a strong and passionate person." Eiji said smiling.

"She is," Yuki paused saying. "Let's go back. She's probably wondering what we're talking about. And why we're taking so long."

:Okay," Eiji said as they walked back to Kara's room.


	5. Learning a New Way to Play Tennis

"Everyone, take your seats." Mr. Sakuma said. "I have to tell you some news about one of your classmates."

Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka knew what Sakuma was going to say.

"It appears as Tamiyaka-san is in the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Murika, a dark haired girl.

"It appears she had an injury done to her wrist. In which it had broken."

"So how long will she be out?" She asked in a somewhat too anxious tone.

Eiji and the others looked towards her. As they heard her voice change with a tone that sounded almost thrilled to hear the news.

"The doctors did not give out that information."

_"Hopefully she'll be out until I can have Eiji-kun all to myself."_ Murika thought smiling to herself.

-------------------------------------------------

"Was it me? Or did Murika sound a little too anxious to find out when Kara was going to be back?" Eiji asked eating with everybody else on the roof.

"She did," Oishi said agreeing with Eiji.

"Isn't Murika on the girl's tennis team?" Inui asked.

"She is," Fuji said.

"If I'm not mistaken." Oishi paused then said looking at Eiji, "she's had a crush on you since you came to this school."

"Like I care about that." Eiji paused saying, "there's only one girl I'll ever like. And that's Kara."

Oishi smiled and said, "I told you you fell for her at first site."

Eiji smiled and replied as he blushed a crimson shade, "I did. But I had also found out that she has liked me for the past two years."

"She's liked you since you had joined the team?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah." Eiji paused then said. "Yukishiro-san had told me she had liked me since she had seen our first tennis tournament. And we're the reason she has started to like tennis."

"Wow. So we're a major influence on her in sports." Fuji said smiling at Eiji.

"Yeah." Eiji paused then said looking towards the school door as he heard it open and saw Murika walk out with a group of her friends. "I feel like getting out of here. What about you guys?"

Oishi and everyone else looked towards the doors and saw Murika with a group of her rich friends.

"Sure. Let's get out of here." Oishi paused then said, "it's gotten a little too crowded up here."

Eiji and everyone else got up and left before Murika had even got a word spoken to them.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh. There's Eiji-kun and the others. Let's go and talk to them." Murika said in a stuck-up voice as she walked towards Eiji and the others.

But before she even got a breath out. They had left the rooftop.

_"Damn it! I have to hurry and have Eiji-kun like me instead of the new girl." _Murika thought in anger.

-----------------------------------

"How do you feel Kara-chan?" Dr. Kiritama asked walking into Kara's room.

Kara smiled at Kiritama as she replied, "I'm doing good. My wrist feels a little better."

"That's good to hear." Kiritama said smiling at Kara as he checked her chart on the front of her bed.

"Dr. Kiritama?" Kara asked as he started walking towards the door.

"Yeah?" He asked looking back at her.

"Will I be able to play tennis again?" She asked looking seriously at him.

"When your wrist is healed properly and strong enough. I think you can go back to playing tennis."

"Good. Cause I miss playing it." Kara said smiling at him.

"Have you ever played tennis with your other hand?" Kiritama asked looking at her.

"I've tried. But I'm not very good at it with my left hand." Kara said.

"I'll send over one of the other doctors later. He's also a tennis instructor and coach of his own team." Kiritama said smiling at Kara as he walked out the door.

--------------------------------------

"Finally school has ended for the day." Eiji said letting out an exhausted breath.

"Are you going to go and visit Kara-chan?" Fuji asked.

"I want to," Eiji paused then asked looking at Tezuka, "but what about practice?"

"You can have the day off for today." Tezuka said.

"Arigatou," Eiji said smiling at everyone. He waved bye then ran towards the hospital to see how Kara was doing.

-----------------------------------

"Miss Tamiyaka?" A doctor asked walking into Kara's room.

Kara looked towards the doorway and saw a young doctor standing in her doorway.

"My name is Dr. Musashi." He said holding his hand out to her,

"Hello," she said smiling back as she placed her hand in his and shook it.

"Dr. Kiritama said you were asking about when you could start playing tennis again."

"Yeah. I miss playing the game." Kara said smiling at him.

"How about I show you the tennis room? I don't think anyone's there for now." Musashi said.

"Okay. That sounds like fun," Kara said smiling as she slid out of her bed and went to change into her clothes in the bathroom.

She came back out a few minutes later dressed and ready to go to the tennis court.

They had left and went to go to the tennis courts

------------------------------------------

"Ah Kikumaru-kun. How are you today?" Kiritama asked smiling at Eiji as he walked into the hospital.

"I'm good. I came to visit Kara-chan." Eiji said.

"I think she's with Dr. Musashi right now. I'll show you where they are." Kiritama said walking towards the tennis court. "She had asked me earlier when she could play tennis again. I had told her when her wrist is healed properly and strong enough. I had Dr. Musashi introduce himself to her since he's also a tennis instructor. As well as a professional player and coach. He works here in the hospital as a therapist on the weekdays. And coaches tennis on the weekends."

"Wow. That's got to be fun for him." Eiji said smiling.

"He likes it." Kiritama said.

Eiji had walked with Kiritama to the tennis courts.

Eiji saw Kara with a tennis racket in her left hand.

"I had asked Kara-chan if she had ever played tennis with her left hand before. She said she had tried. But wasn't very good at it. So I thought she should try and practice more with her left hand until her right hand is healed enough to handle the weight of a tennis ball hitting a racket."

"That sounds good." Eiji said smiling as he watched Kara pratice with the tennis coach.

----------------------------------------------

"Always keep your eye on the ball and swing when it's in your range." Musashi said as he tossed another underhand shot to Kara.

"Hai," Kara said tightening the grip in her left hand and swung the raquet just as it came within her reach.

After the passed twenty underhand shots. Kara was able to hit the tennis ball. But not very far enough.

"Very good." Musashi paused then said looking at his watch as he saw Kiritama with another person in the doorway. "How about we call it for the day. We'll meet in here at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Kara said smiling at Musashi. She saw Eiji in the doorway with Dr. Kiritama. "Eiji-chan."

"Is that your boyfriend Kara-chan?" Musashi asked.

"Hai, his name is Kikumaru Eiji-kun."

"Kikumaru eh," Musashi paused then said. "He looks familiar to me."

"He's one of the members of the famous 'Golden Pair' from Seigaku tennis club." Kara paused then said smiling, "he's also the reason I had started to really like tennis."

"I see," Musashi said smiling. "I shall see you tomorrow at four o'clock in here." He said as we walked up to Eiji and Dr. Kiritama.

"Hai. Arigatou Musashi-sensei." Kara said bowing to him.

"You're welcome, Kara-chan." Musashi said smiling at her as he left with Kiritama after introducing himself to Eiji.

Eiji smiled at Kara as he brought his lips towards hers and kissed her.

"How do you feel Kara-chan?" He asked pulling away.

"I'm doing okay. I had wanted to start playing tennis again. I was getting bored with being in my room all the time."

"I see," Eiji said smiling at her. "are you allowed to go outside?"

"I'm not sure." I paused then said, "I can asked Dr. Kiritama if I can go out."

-------------------------------------------------

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Dr. Kiritama paused then asked, "where were you going to go?"

"I wanted to take her to visit with everyone at school." Eiji said looking at Kiritama.

"Well," Kiritama paused then said smiling at Eiji. "it's okay by me. She can stay out until the end of my shift. I want to make sure she's back in her room safe for lights out."

"Okay," Eiji paused then asked. "When would that be?"

"Ten o'clock sharp." Kiritama said.

"Okay," Eiji paused then said bowing to Kiritama. "We'll be back by then."

Eiji and Kara left the hospital soon afterwards.


	6. Home Visit

**Chapter 6**

**Home Visit**

Eiji had walked Kara to Seigaku.

"Kara-chan's back," Fuji said smiling as he saw Eiji and Kara holding hands.

"Welcome home Kara-chan," everyone said simutanously.

"Arigatou, minna." Kara said returning the smile.

Kara and Eiji had stayed until practice was over.

"How about we go to my Dad's resturaunt? It'll be my treat." Kawamura said smiling at everyone.

"That sounds good to me." Eiji paused then asked as he wrapped his hands around Kara. "Is that okay with you Kara-chan?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice," Kara said smiling back at Eiji as she placed her arms around his.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Murika. Look who's back." Arashi said looking towards where the guys were.

Murika looked and saw Eiji with his arms around the new girl. As if in an instant. Her jealousy had control of her. Murika had a tennis ball in her hand. She tossed it up and swung her raquet forward as the ball came in front of her raquet. "Let's see how she likes this."

----------------------------------------

"Everyone get down," I said looking towards the girls tennis court.

They saw the ball as it was coming towards my head.

"Kara! You get out of the way too." Eiji said.

"Ryoma-chan? Can I borrow one of your raquets?" Kara asked smiling.

"Here you go," Ryoma said handing Kara one of his three raquets.

Kara swung the raquet just as the ball came within reach. And just as she hoped. It made contact with the ball and shot it right back at Murika.

"I guess that little practice helped," Kara said smiling back at everyone.

Eiji smiled back as he got up and hugged Kara in a tight grasp.

"That was dangerous." He said in an angered tone. "What would happen if you injured your wrist again! And what would Kiritama-san say if I came back with you injured? He wouldn't let me visit you anymore."

Kara opened her eyes relizing the stupid risk she had taken.

"Gomen. Eiji-chan," Kara said looking at him.

"Let's get out of here." Tezuka said walking towards Kawamura's resturant.

"Okay," everyone said leaving with him.

----------------------------------------

Murika ducked as she saw the tennis ball flying back towards her head. She ducked out of the way. But not fast enough as the tennis ball brazed her right side on her temple.

"Little bitch!" Murika said feeling her skin burn to the touch of her hand as she placed it against her temple.

She decided to leave the tennis court and fallow Kara to see where she was going.

-------------------------------------------

Kara had walked with everyone else to Kawamura's resturant. She and Eiji sat at a table with Fuji and Oishi. Tezuka, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Kawamura sat at the table next to them.

Eiji and Kara looked towards the shop's front entrance as they saw Murika enter the shop.

"Is she going to fallow us whereever we go?" Eiji asked as he looked towards the entrance.

"I guess so," Kara replied in an angered tone. "If she has a problem with me. She should just flat out say what it is."

"Let's just ignore her and hope she goes away." Eiji said smiling at Kara.

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head in agreement.

But Murika wasn't making any attempt to leave the resturant.

----------------------------------------------

Kara had enjoyed the the time she had with her friends. As she did her best to ignor the negative atmosphere Murika had brought around.

After everyone left the resturant. Kara asked to stop by home since they still had time before she had to be back before her curfew.

Eiji had walked Kara home. She smiled as she saw Moon Fire out eating grass on the feilds.

She placed her fingers in her mouth blowing on them as she called for her horse

Moon Fire rose her head as she heard the familiar call.

Eiji saw Moon Fire rear up on her hind legs and raced towards them in anticipation.

Moon Fire stopped short before Kara and nuzzled against her shoulder.

"I've missed you too Moon Fire." Kara said hugging her mare's neck.

"Hey Nee-chan, Kikumaru-kun." Yuki said walking over to them

"Ohiyo Oni-chan," Kara said smiling at her brother. "Where's Okasa-san?"

"She's in the house. What are you home for? Are you allowed to come home?" Yuki asked.

"I just came for a quick visit. I have to be back at the hospital by ten o'clock." Kara said.

"I see," Yuki paused then asked as he saw a figure past us. "Who is that?"

Eiji and I looked behind us and we saw Murika.

"I see the little bitch fallowed us again." Kara said angrily.

Yukishiro looked at his sister and saw her expression changed into and angry look.

"Kara who is that girl and why is she fallowing you?" He asked looking at his sister.

"She's a girl from mine and Eiji-chan's homeroom. And she's jealous of me." Kara said.

"Why is she jealous?"

"Because," Kara paused then said smiling at Eiji as she leaned up to kiss him. "I was the one chosen to be with Eiji-chan."

Eiji smiled at Kara with love in his eyes.

"I see." Yuki said smiling at his sister and Eiji as they embraced. "Go and see Okasa-san. And I'll go and tell the girl to leave."

----------------------------------------------

Murika was livid. She had seen Kara smirk at her as she turned around and leaned towards Eiji kissing him.

Being blinded by her jealousy. She never noticed Kara's brother walk towards her and ask her to leave the premises.

"Excuse me. But could you please leave. You're tresspassing on private property." Yuki said looking down at the dark haired girl in front of the wooden fence.

Murika scoffed as she left angrily.

--------------------------------------------

"I guess Kara-chan came home for a little visit." Akira said to Kaneda as they were walking past her house.

"Are you planning on visiting her?" Kaneda asked laughing.

"Nah. She might wanna try and bite my head off." Akira paused then said smiling, "I wanna wait until she wants to kill me to visit the little witch."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"Fallow Kikumaru home and give him a proper introduction." Akira said.

---------------------------------------------

"It's good to see you starting to practice tennis again, Kara." Karen said as she sat down with Kara, Yuki, and Eiji at the dinner table.

"Yeah, Musashi-sensie is helping me practice with my left hand until my right wrist is healed properly." Kara said looking at Karen.

"That's good. How are you doing with it?"

"Well," Kara said looking at Eiji.

He looked back at her knowing what she wanted to say. But he shook his head telling her not to say what happened earlier that afternoon.

"I'm doing okay with it. I'm going to practice again with Dr. Musashi tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock."

"I think I'll stop by tomorrow then." Karen said.

"So will I." Yuki said smiling at Kara.

Kara and Eiji had said goodbye to Karen and Yuki as they left to go back to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------

"It's about time they left. I was getting so tired I was about to fall asleep." Akira said to Kaneda.

"Are we going to fallow them both? Or wait until Kikmaru-kun leaves her?" Kaneda asked.

"Why the first question Kaneda? I only plan to ruin Kikumaru-kun. I already destroyed Kara-chan's hand." Akira paused then asked, "don't tell me you like Kara-chan?"

"I just like her a tiny bit." Kaneda said smiling at Akira with a flash of something in his eyes.

Akira saw the look in his eyes and could only guess what Kaneda was thinking. He felt the same way when he wanted to find a way to destroy Yukishiro.

They had decided to fallow Eiji and Kara back to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

Eiji had left the hospital a few minutes later and headed on his way home.

Eiji looked behind him as he heard footsteps behind him. He saw Akira and someone else out of the corner of his eye.

_They must be fallowing me to see where I will go. It must mean they also seen Kara go back into the hospital._

"Oi, Eiji." Oishi said as Eiji passed himm.

"Oh Oishi. I didn't see you there. Sorry. I was paying attention to who was behind me." Eiji said motioning for Oishi to walk with him.

As Oishi went towards Eiji. He saw Akira and someone else with him.

"I see what you mean." Oishi said looking at Eiji.

"They probably know Kara is back at the hospital as well." Eiji said.

-----------------------------------------------

"I feel like taking a walk elsewhere. It's boring fallowing these guys." Kaneda said to Akira.

"You're not going to visit anyone are you?" Akira asked smiling knowing what Kaneda was thinking.

"I just wanna visit a classmate of mine." Kaneda said smiling.

"Okay," Akira paused then said smiling as he waved bye to Kaneda. "See you later."

Kaneda had left Akira to fallow Eiji on his own.

-------------------------------------------

Kaneda was walking into the hospital about twenty minutes later.

"Can I help you?" Michiru asked as she looked up from her desk.

"Um, I was hoping I could visit my friend here." Kaneda paused then said, "her name is Kara Takamori."

"I'm sorry. But visiting hours are over for the day. You'll have to come back tomorrow." Michiru said looking at Kaneda.

"But I've waited a long time to see her."

"I'm sorry. But you'll have to come back tomorrow." Michiru said as she pushed a button underneath her desk signaling for security.

A few minutes later two security guards came up to Michiru's desk.

"What's the problem here?" One of the security guards asked.

"I had told this young man visiting hours were over. But he insists on visiting one of the patients." Michiru said to the security guard.

"I'm sorry young man. But visiting hours are over for the day. You'll have to come back tomorrow." The security guard said in a stern tone.

Kaneda knew he couldn't go any further. So he had left the hospital.


	7. Surprised Meetings

**Chapter 7**

**Surprised Meetings**

"Akaya? Where are you going?" Genichirou Sanada asked seeing Kirihara leave the tennis courts.

"I have to go to the hospital." Kirihara paused then said looking at his teammates, "my cousin is there. It seems like she had gotten her wrist broken."

"Okay," Sanada said nodding his head to Kirihara.

Kirihara left soon afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaneda had gone to the hospital once again to see if he could visit Kara. Lucky for him there was a different nurse at the front desk.

"Um, hi." Kaneda said to the nurse. "I had stopped by last night to visit my friend here. And it was too late to visit her. So I was wondering if I could visit her now?"

"Yeah," the nurse said. "Her room is the sixth door on the right side of this hallway." She said pointing towards the hallway to her rightside.

"Thank you," Kakeru said almost unable to bear his excitement. He had gone to the room the nurse had said was Kara's.

He opened the door to find Kara sleeping still. Kakeru closed the door just as another kid entered the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------

Kirihara had walked into the hospital and towards the front desk.

"Excuse me. I'm here to visit my cousin."

"What is her name?" The nurse asked.

"Kara Tamiyaka." Kirihara said.

"Her room is the sixth door on the right side." The nurse said pointing in the same direction she had shown Kaneda.

"Thank you," Kirihara said then left to go to Kara's room.

He was about to open the door. When he heard some noise inside the room.

"You're going to like what I'm going to give you, bitch!" A male voice said inside the room.

"Let go of me. You bastard!"

Kirihara flinched as he heard Kara's voice talk raspily as if she was being choked. He opened the door and in an instant was fighting the guy.

Security gurads came to the room and broke up the fight.

Dr. Kiritama came into the room and asked what happened.

Kara had pointed to Kaneda as she held her throat choughing for air.

"He had choked you?" Kiritama asked.

She nodded her head.

"Get him out of this hospital right now!" Kiritama yelled to the security guards. He turned to look around to face Kirihara and asked in a stern voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kara-chan's cousin Akaya Kirihara." Kirihara said looking at Kiritama.

"Is that true Kara-chan?" Kiritama asked wanting to make sure she was really okay with someone else in the room with her.

"Hai, Akaya-chan is my cousin." Kara said looking at Kiritama.

"Okay. Then he can visit you for a while." Kiritama said as he left Kara's room.

"Who was that Kara-chan?" Kirihara asked.

"His name was Kaneda. He goes to Fumoshime Middle School." Kara said looking at Kirihara.

"So you know him personally." Kirihara said.

"Yeah," Kara said nodding her head.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eiji and Fuji had walked into the hospital and went up to the front desk.

"Hi. We're here to visit Kara Tamiyaka." Eiji said.

"She must be really popular with the guys." The nurse said smiling at Eiji and Fuji. "There were two other people who came here today as well. A man named Kaneda who said he was a classmate of Miss Kara's. And a young man named Kirihara who says he's Kara-chan's cousin."

Eiji and Fuji looked towards eachother then left to Kara's room.

"Kara?" Eiji asked opening the door.

"Ohiyo Eiji-chan." Kara said smiling towards Eiji.

Kirihara looked towards the doorway and saw Eiji and Fuji.

All three were wondering what the other was doing there.

"It's been a while since we had seen you Kirihara." Fuji said smiling at Akaya.

"Yeah it has." Kirihara said. He paused then said glancing at Kara, "I'm lucky I had gotten here when I did."

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"I had entered Kara-chan's room right when she was being choked by a dark haired guy named Kaneda." Kirihara said in an angered tone.

"Kaneda," Eiji repeated in an angered tone. "He must have been the other person fallowing us last night."

"I didn't know you guys were cousins." Fuji said smiling at Kirihara and Kara.

"Yeah. We used to play tennis when we where kids." Kara said. "Akaya-chan had always beaten me." She said laughing.

Eiji and Fuji laughed hearing what Kara had said.

Kara smiled at her two friends.

Eiji looked towards Kara's neck and saw red fingerprints around her neck.

"Kara-chan. Your neck," he said gently brushing his fingers across her neck.

Kara squinted in pain as she said smiling, "I'll be alright. Don't worry about it."

"It's not alright." Eiji said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Eiji-chan." Kara said as she placed her hands on his. "I'll be okay."

Akaya smiled at Kara and Eiji knowing the had a special relationship. He had decided to leave and go and visit a certain school. Fuji had fallowed him outside of the hospital.

"Kirihara?" Fuji asked.

"I'm going to pay that school a little visit. I used to walk with Kara-chan to school because our schools were close together. I want to see what this tennis team is like."

"Kirihara! Wait!" Fuji yelled to stop him from walking out the door.

Akaya had turned around and looked at Fuji. He saw Fuji's eyes opened and knew he was thinking about something serious. Fuji had always done that. He had always smiled showing his sweet character. But anyone who knew him. When they saw him look at them with his eyes opened. He was dead serious about something.

"You want to tell me something important that I don't know." Akaya said looking towards him.

"Yeah," Fuji said walking with Kirihara.

"What is it?" Akaya asked looking at him.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to make you real pissed." Fuji paused then said looking at Kirihara. "There is this one person who had put Kara-chan in the hospital because he had snapped her wrist."

"Go on," Akaya said feeling his anger begin to boil up inside of him.

"His name is Akira. He's on the tennis club at Fumoshime Middle School."

"So he should be there when I go and visit the school today?" Kirihara asked giving an evil smile to Fuji.

"He should be since he is the captain of the tennis team." Fuji paused then said looking at Kirihara, "how about I come with you? Kara and Eiji need to be alone for awile after what happened earlier. And I want to see this tennis team as well."

"Sure, why not." Akaya said smiling at Fuji knowing he was also angry with these bastards as well.

--------------------------------------------------

Sanada and the others had finished their practices as they saw Akaya and Fuji walking together.

Sanada walked up to then and asked what was going on. Akaya told him everything he had found out that day.

Sanada told everyone else goodbye as he left with Akaya and Fuji. He was also curious about this Fumoshime team after hearing what Akaya told him.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Akira. We have visitors." Nakashima said looking at the gate.

Akira looked and recognized Fuji. "I see one of her 'friends' she wanted to protect from me is with the other two people."

"I think the black haired guy is another one of her 'friends' like Kikumaru-kun." Kaneda said looking towards where Fuji, Akaya, and Sanada were.

"Shall we invited them to come and play a game with us?" Tetsuo asked.

"Sure. Why not." Akira said laughing.

---------------------------------------------

Fuji, Kirihara, and Sanada were surprised when they were allowed inside the tennis courts.

"I wonder how many 'lovers' Kara-chan has?" Akira said laughing towards Fuji and the others evily.

"Matte, Kirihara." Sanada said as he saw Kirihari gripping one of his tennis balls.

"I want to crush him." Kirihara whispered angrily to Sanada.

"I have a proposition." Sanada said to everyone. "How about we have a doubles game. Kirihara and Fuji. Against Akira and Kaneda."

"Sounds interesting to me." Kaneda paused then said smiling at Kirihara, "I'll make Kara-chan's boyfriend pay for ruining my time I had with her today."

"Sure why not," Akira said not sounding the least bit interested in the game.

"Watch what you say about my-," Kirihara said.

"Kirihara," Fuji said placing his hands on Kirihara's shoulder. "Let them think what they want. They'll be beaten no matter what."

Kirihara nodded his head. Agreeing with Fuji.

"I shall be the referee." Sanada paused then said looking at the other members of Fumoshime. "I shall keep the game fair. I don't trust your judgments on the game."

Tetsuo and everyone else looked towards Sanada with a pissed off expression.

"Since we're playing on their courts. Fumoshime's, Akira is up to serve first." Sanada said standing across from the tennis net next to the fence.

Akira tossed up the ball and swung his raquet forward as the ball appeared in front of it.

Fuji had reacted first and hit the ball back over. The ball went towards Kaneda. Kaneda had used his strength to hit it directly at Kirihara.

Kirihara had smiled as he swung the raquet hard enough to make a point and have both Akira and Kaneda miss the ball.

"15-0, Kirihara and Fuji." Sanada called out.

"Damn it!" Kaneda said angrily.

Kirihara was up to serve next.

Fuji and Sanada both looked at Kirihara and seen him grip the tennis ball in his hand so tight. It woud most likely break if it wasn't released soon.

_"Knucle Serve!"_ Sanada and Fuji both thought simutaneously.

"What's the matter?" Kaneda began taunting. "Afraid to let go of the ball? Or are you afraid I'll get to see Kara-chan again?" He asked laughing.

"No. You won't be seeing Kara-chan ever again." Kirihara said grinning as he had thrown the ball up into the air. He swung his raquet as the ball reached infront of him.

Kaneda was still laughing as the ball was flying towards him. The next instant Kaneda was on the ground spitting out a tooth that had been knocked out. He looked at the ground and saw his tooth. "You had knocked out my tooth you bas-"

Akira looked towards Kaneda and asked," "what's wrong, Kaneda. Get up and play the game."

"Sorry about that, Kaneda." Kirihara said tauntingly.

Fuji and Sanada looked towards Kirihara and saw his eyes were red. Fuji remebered the match in which he had first seen them. But this time was different. Kirihara wasn't taunting anyone. He was planning to 'crush' Kaneda.

"Kirihara!" Both Fuji and Sanada said at the same time.

"It's alright." Kirihara said smiling. "I'm just going to play with Kaneda for a while."

"What in the hell do you mean 'play with' !" Kaneda said angrily to Kirihara. "You-," Kaneda stopped as he saw how Kirihara looked.

"'You' what?" Kirihara asked looking at Kaneda.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Kaneda asked with a little fear in his voice.

"I'm just showing you my other side." Akaya said grinning at Kaneda.

Fuji looked at Kirihara and thought, _"Kirihara had always allowed the other team to win a game first. Just like he did with Tachibana and me. But this Kirihara is different. They had messed with one of his family members and friend. 'This' Kirihara will stop at nothing to make Kaneda pay for what he did to Kara-chan."_

"You've become a monster," Kaneda said with a tremble of fear on his lips.

"No," Akaya paused then said. "I've become a pissed off guy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji was in Kara's room watching her rest. He grabbed a washclothe from the set of towels in the washroom. He soaked it with cold water and wrung it out as he dapped Kara's neck along the red lines. They were starting to disappear.

Eiji looked towards the door as he heard it opened.

"Eiji why didn't you and Fuji meet us at Kawamura's?" Oishi asked as he walked into Kara's room.

"Gomen, Oishi." Eiji said moving to get more cold water on the rag.

"What happened to Kara-chan?"

"Kaneda from Fumoshime had attacked her. But Kirihara had saved her from anything else. That's why she has the fingerprints along her neck."

"Kirihara?" Oishi paused then asked. "You mean Kirihara from Rikkaidai?"

"Yeah," Eiji paused then said looking at Oishi. "He's Kara-chan's cousin."

"Wow." Oishi said looking toewards Kara. "I'm glad he arrived in time then."

"Same here." Eiji said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was up tp serve next. The score was 1-0 with Fuji and Kirihara in the lead.

Fuji had just finished serving the ball just as Akira was at the net. The ball didn't even pass the net by a foot before Akira returned the ball.

Kirihara had then swung his raquet fast enought to score a point.

"15-0. Kirihara and Fuji," Sanada called out.

"Damn it! We're losing to these bastards." Akira said then left the courts.

"Where are you going?" Kirihara asked looking towards Akira.

"I'm done playing. So I'm going home." Akira said not looking back as he walked off the tennis courts.

"Since it's going to be like that." Sanada paused then said, "Kirihara and Fuji have won this game."

Kirihara, Sanada, and Fuji had left the tennis courts.


End file.
